This disclosure relates in general to satellite communication systems and, but not by way of limitation, to multipath downstream satellite communication systems utilizing orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing.
Subscriber terminals can employ small aperture wide beam width antennas that can collect potentially interfering signals from satellites near the target satellite. For example, a mobile subscriber terminal may employ an antenna with a larger beam width in order to more easily point toward the target satellite as the subscriber terminal is in motion. These potentially interfering signals can impact the reception of the target signal from the target satellite. Often successive interference cancellation techniques may be employed to remove these interfering signals from the target signal with varying degrees of success.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a satellite communication system that compensates for the effects of interference from nearby satellites.